


Incredibles: Consequences

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:A sequel to my storyIncredibles: What if?Remember how Kari wanted Dash NOT to tell his mom what she had done and he was going to anyway? I do!Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  A sequel to my story _Incredibles: What if?_ Remember how Kari wanted Dash NOT to tell his mom what she had done and he was going to anyway? I do!  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Why?!” asked Helen Parr; or as she was known as in her current red and black skintight super suit, Elastigirl. “I mean, just, WHY would you think that was AT ALL a good idea?!”

Nervously seated in her living room chair and still in her blue button up shirt and her pair of matching panties that had little goldfish and bubbles decorating them, Kari McKeen curled in on herself and hugged her knees. “I, ummmm, I was bored, and-“

“BORED!” That practically roared exclamation from Helen nearly made Kari explain her actual reason for trying out the ‘What If’ machine.

Nearly. The truth was still much too embarrassing for her to admit. So instead, she quietly said, “I’m sorry… I-I didn’t think it would cause me any harm…”

The look of shear disbelief belief on Helen’s face was almost comical. “Didn’t think it would… It’s a helmet engineered by a mad scientist to read out relevant universal data, something we’re still not sure how it has access to and uses that to predict the most likely outcomes of all possible events! It beams that info straight into a person’s head while implanting the most likely memories into the wearers head! We still have no idea how it affects its users! And do you have any idea how lucky you are that we had already caught the creator when Jack-Jack, who you were supposed to be watching, set off the emergency alert?!”

Kari felt smaller and smaller with every word. She knew that Mrs. Parr’s tirade, which she had launched into the moment Mr. Parr and Violet had taken the ‘What If’ machine away to store somewhere else while dash took Jack-Jack upstairs to play, was fueled by concern for Kari’s safety and not just disappointment in the girl (mostly just disappointment though), but it seeing the woman get red in the face while ranting at her was still frightening.

As Helen paused to take a breath, Kari mumbled out another little, “I’m sorry…”

Sighing with the breath she’d just taken in as her face returned to a it’s usual shade, Helen said, “I just don’t even know what to do about this. I obviously can’t tell your parents what you did without telling that about our secret identities, although I could probably make up something to tell Heather that she would believe so-“

“NO!” Kari shouted frantically, uncurling and almost jumping up from her seat as she sat up straighter. “Please please pleeeease don’t tell my mommy!” What that machine had shown her had Kari far too shaken to take chances with what her mom might do.

Helen raised an eyebrow in confusion at the girl’s pleading. heather’s unorthodox methods of punishing her daughter could get pretty excessive in terms of humiliation at times, even for an offense like this. Maybe… “Alright then, what if I punish you myself instead?”

Being given an out from what she viewed as a potentially much worse fate, Kari bit her while her eyes darted about as she weighed her options. Not willing to gamble on her own mother’s reaction, it didn’t take her long to answer, “Okay.”

“Alright then.” Not giving the girl a chance to reconsider, Helen quickly stretched out her right arm and grabbed onto the front of Kari’s panties before retracting the limb forcefully to painfully pull the girl out of the chair.

“EEEEYYAAAHHHOOWWWIIEEE!” the feeling of her panties chafing her groin didn’t even have enough time to make her start standing on her own as she was jerked straight out of her seat and stumbled a few feet forward towards Mrs. Parr. “Owwww!”

As she reached the super heroine, Elastigirl released Kari’s panties, grabbed the girl’s shoulders, and spun her around.

This was, of course, so that the woman could onto the back of the younger girl’s panties right on the leg hold and lift her straight off of her feet by them. “AHHHHOOOWWW!” Dangling horizontally, Kari was bounced repeatedly as Helen carried her over to the couch. “OW! OWWIE! DYYYYGGHH!”

Sitting down and draping the girl face down across her lap, Helen gripped the girl’s panties again, but not to pull up on this time. “You won’t be needing these.” she said, beginning to slide them off of the teen.

As the panties began moving down her butt, her face pinkened. “Hey, wait, you can’t- GAAHHHOOWWW!” 

Her complaint had naturally prompted Helen to stop pulling down and lift the panties again. “You’re losing these one of two ways. I can pull them down your legs, or I can pull them up your butt.” This ultimatum was emphasized by the upward pull on her underwear increasing.

“AAAGGH! Down! DOWN!” she begged, breathing a sigh of relief when her panties stopped being used to split her buttocks and were instead pulled down.

Briefly twirling the teen’s panties around on her right index finger once she got them, Helen then tossed them aside, not noticing as the undergarments vanished before even hitting the floor.

Instead, the woman flexed her right arm a bit to warm up a bit. “feel free to keep on shrieking by the way.” she said.

Confusion showed on Kari’s face for a few seconds. “Why would I-“ **SMACK!** “HYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!” The strong and rubbery force that had just spanked her rump was, as Violet and now Kari as well could certainly attest to, one to be feared.

“That’s why.” Helen answered before giving Kari’s cheeks another **SMACK!**

“YEEEEOWWWIIIEEEE!” Kari’s rear felt like it was on fire after just those two spanks.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“HYYYRRRMMMPPPHHRRR!” Her scream was muffled as she bit down on one of the couch’s pillows. **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** “MMMYYYYYRRRRGGGHHH!” Not that doing so made her spanking any more tolerable though and tears welled up in her eyes.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

And those tears began falling and streaming down her face as her rump turned redder and darker with every spank while she screamed into her pillow.

-

Watching in secret with his head peeking out from around a corner into the room, Dash grinned as he watched Kari getting her cute little butt spanked to full red status and beyond. The color was a nice contrast to her discarded panties.

Panties which he was now clutching tightly in his left hand.

Between watching Kari getting disciplined in her bottomless state by his mom and the thrill of having snatched up this naughty little souvenir, the blonde speedster could already feel himself getting uncomfortably stiff between his legs.

He’d have to wait until a little later to ‘soothe’ that with some help from his souvenir though.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml775832590']=[] 


End file.
